The Dragon & His Mermaid
by SethStriker
Summary: Natsu saves Lucy the mermaid after defeating a bunch of pirates who held her captive. While the other members of the guild prepare for the S-Class Exams, Natsu and Lucy grow closer the more time they spend together. How will this turn out? I do not own any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does!
1. Lucy The Mermaid

**Inspired by LeonS-7's picture of Lucy being a mermaid with a pink tail. Lucy is a blonde mermaid who met Natsu after he saved her at the beach from a group of pirates that caught her in a net. Enjoy! Picture belongs to LeonS-7.  
**

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla were enjoying a day at the beach after successfully completing a mission involving members of a dark gun magic guild. Erza and Gray were not present due to being on another mission.

"This feels great!" Wendy said while stretching her arms.

"We deserve a day like today after taking on a dark guild." Carla said.

"Aye!" Happy added. He looks at Natsu who was taking a nap. That was when Wendy grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. She silently walked over to Natsu and throw the water on him, waking him up from his nap.

"What the hell! I was sleeping!" Natsu yelled out.

"I couldn't resist!" Wendy said.

"Ok then! If it's a water fight you want, get ready wendy!" He started splashing the little blue haired mage with water.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" With the power of her air magic, a vortex of water hit Natsu, sending him flying to the other side of the beach. Wendy sweat dropped after realizing that she put too much power into her attack.

"Oh no! Natsu!" She yelled out. When it came to using her breath attack, Wendy always overdid it. She and the two exceeds chased after Natsu. The fire mage landed on a pile of sand.

"Damn! Wendy sure is a strong little girl." That was when Natsu noticed a bunch of pirates on the beach dragging what looked like a giant fish. He got closer and hid behind a rock to avoid being detected. After taking a closer look he realized that the thing inside the net wasn't a fish, it was a blonde girl.

"Please! Let me go!" She pleaded.

"Let you go! Ha! That's a laugh! You're our ticket to getting a lot of money. After all, finding a mermaid is almost near to impossible." The captain said while having a devious smile on his face. The fire mage felt disgusted at what he said.

'Unbelievable! These guys are a bunch of savages!' He thought while tightening his fist and grinding his teeth.

"So boss! What are we going to do with her?" One of the pirates asked.

"Obviously we are going to make her our slave until we find someone who will buy her for a lot of money. So we can do with her as you please." All the pirates agreed at their captains decision. Natsu saw that she had a horrified look on her face, tears streamed down her face.

"Hehehe. The captain was about to touch the girl until Natsu charged in and punched him hard in the face with his iron fist attack, sending him flying towards their ship, causing it to split in half.

"What the hell! Who are you-" He was interrupted when Natsu kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his arm and threw him in the ocean.

"You guys got some nerve! You have no right to treat her like this!" Natsu said as he lit his fist on fire. The blonde girl smiled, knowing that the fire mage came to her rescue.

"She's ours! Who do you think you ar-" The pirate was knocked unconscious when Natsu punched him hard in the face.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" He proudly showed his red guild mark that was on his right arm. Most of the pirates were surprised.

"What the hell is the Salamander doing here?!"

"Crap! Retreat!"

"You idiots! SO what if he is a powerful mage? There's 15 of us and only one of him! We can kill this bastard!" All of the pirates yelled in agreement thinking that they could take on Natsu. Boy were they in for a hell of a surprise.

"Get him!" The pirates charged at him but were blown back after the fire mage used his breath attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu unleashed a vortex of fire from his mouth and the pirates were sent flying towards both halves of the ship, causing it to sink faster. Afterwards Natsu went to get the girl out of the net, making sure she wasn't hurt in the process.

"Hey are you ok-" He stopped after seeing the sight before him. He didn't just save any ordinary girl, it was a beautiful blonde mermaid with a pink tail. She had golden sunshine hair with a red flower on top of her head, chocolate brown eyes, a seashell bra, and on her waist she had a brown belt with a pocket case.

"Um, are you okay." He said while backing away a bit. She seemed scared so he didn't want to frighten her. But she smiled and went closer to him to embrace him.

"Thank you for saving me." Natsu returned the hug.

"Sure. No problem." The mermaid laid her head on his chest, making Natsu's heart beat rapidly.

"You lik~e her!" Out of nowhere Happy hovered above them and rolled his tongue.

"Happy!" He started chasing the blue exceed. The pink mermaid couldn't help but laugh.

"Excuse me but are you okay?" The blonde turned to look at Wendy.

"I'm okay. I just have some bruises from those pirates." Wendy examined her and saw the bruises on her back and arms. That was when she realized that the blonde girl was a mermaid.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you're a m-m-m-mermaid?!" Wendy was left stuttering after seeing the blonde's pink tail.

"Um yes. I'm a mermaid."

"Wendy. Can you heal her at the guild? It's better if we take her to the infirmary." Natsu said while pulling on Happy's tail.

"Natsu I'm sorry!" Happy said as he cringed in pain. Natsu let go of his tail and turned his attention to the blonde mermaid.

"Natsu's right. We should bring her to the guild infirmary. It will be safer for her."

"Ok." Wendy nodded.

"Wait a minute. Where are you gonna take me?"

"To our guild. Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt you. You know that. I just protected you from those guys."

"I know that. But if you're taking me somewhere on dry land, then I need to transform."

"What do you mean transform?"

"You'll see." Lucy placed her hands on her tail and a magic circle appeared. That was when her tail changed into human legs in a matter of seconds. Natsu covered her exposed womanhood with a towel he brought so that people wouldn't see her like this. He picked her up and carried her bridal style and headed towards Fairy Tail with Wendy and the other exceeds following closely.

Natsu kicked open the guild doors but was only met by the eldest Strauss sibling. Because of the upcoming S Class Mage Event, the guild was mostly empty. The only people who were there was Makarov, Mira, Erza, and Gildarts. Last year Natsu defeated both Gray (the finalist in the S-Class Exam) and Erza in battle and become an S-Class Mage.

"Hey Natsu, who is that in your arms?" Mira asked while pointing.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get her to the infirmary!"

"Ok!" All of them headed to the infirmary. Once inside, Natsu placed the mermaid on the bed and Wendy began to heal her.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Natsu said as he held her hand in his. The mermaid smiled and relaxed.

"Those pirates said that your name is Natsu right?"

"Yes, my name is Natsu. If you don't mind me asking, what's yours" She smiled and answered.

"My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you Natsu.

"Same here Lucy."

'Wow she's really beautiful.' He thought as looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

 **That's the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Joining Fairy Tail

**Damn! Still shaken at the fact that this fanfic would be a success. I'd liked to thank all the people who read this fanfic. I was not expecting this story to have so many fav and follows. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Later That Night

Natsu explained to Makarov what happened and why he brought the blonde mermaid to Fairy Tail. After hearing his story, Makarov decided that since most of the girls were out on jobs because of the S-  
Class Exams, Lucy should stay with the fire mage until he talked with the Magic Council. The pirates that Natsu fought was actually wanted by the King of Fiore since they attacked and stole most of his treasure.

"Lucy, I must ask you. How did you get caught by those pirates?" Makarov asked.

"Well, I was swimming near a coral reef, when suddenly this net appears out of nowhere and I end up getting captured. I was their prisoner for three days straight."

"I see."

"But I'm glad that Natsu found me when he did. Who knows what would happen if he hadn't." Lucy said while smiling sweetly at Natsu.

"Well done my boy."

"Ah it was nothing!" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head. That was when Lucy noticed his Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Hey Natsu, what's that on your arm?"

"Oh this is my guild mark."

"So that's a guild mark?"

"You know what a guild is?"

"Yes. Most of the mermaids from the underwater village I am from actually are fascinated with mage guilds. And it just so happens that your guild was nearby. I've always wanted to join, but I wasn't sure if I could be good enough."

"Nonsense my child. All are welcome into the guild." Makarov said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah. In fact, how about you join Fairy Tail and we can form a team?"

"Really? I can join?" Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes. Just tell me where you want your guild mark to be and what color." The trio turned their attention to see that Mira at the doorway with several guild mark stamps in her hand.

"I'd like a pink mark on my right arm please!" Lucy said with excitement in her voice.

"Of course!" Mira said and then applied the guild mark on the mermaid's right hand.

"There you go! You are now an official member of Fairy Tail!"

"Thank you so much!"

"You're more than welcome."

"(Clears Throat) Now then Lucy, because of the S-Class Exams, Mira, Erza, and the other girls are busy so for the time being you will stay at Natsu's house."

"Ok." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Natsu, don't you do anything weird to Lucy while she stays in your house. Is that clear?" Out of nowhere, Erza grips Natsu's arm tightly.

"Aye!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

Natsu then picks up Lucy and starts to carry her bridal style since she was still healing and couldn't walk just yet.

At Natsu and Happy's House

As soon as they arrived at the small house, Natsu places Lucy in the bath tub since she wanted to enjoy a nice relaxing bath. As Lucy soaked in the water, she and Natsu were enjoying their conversation.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yes Lucy?"

"Why did you save me?" Her question caught the fire mage by surprise.

"You were so heroic when you saved me. But what I want to know is, why did you go out of your way and save me?"

"I saved you cause you were in trouble. Plus, those guys were gonna hurt you. I'm not the kind of person to just stand by and do nothing when someone is in trouble." Natsu's answer made Lucy smile.

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered as she blushed.

Once she was finished, Lucy put on the white night dress that Mira gave her and laid down on Natsu's sofa mattress. Natsu was about to lay in his hammock but Lucy grabbed his scarf.

"Natsu, could you please sleep with me tonight. I'm scared." Lucy said and then hugs him from behind. The fire mage obliged and slipped in to bed with her. Lucy got closer and laid her head on his toned chest. Natsu wrapped part of his scarf around the mermaid's neck and held her in his arms. He didn't know why, but something about Lucy made him want to protect her with his all his might.

"Good night Lucy." He said as he tighten his grip around her waist.

"Good night Natsu." The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, conjoined by the scarf.

The Next Morning

Lucy woke up to find that Natsu was making breakfast for the two them.

"Oh, morning Luce."

"Morning." She smiled and got up from the bed, happy that what happened wasn't a dream. That everything that transpired yesterday was real. After finishing their breakfast, the two walked together to the guild, enjoying one another's company. When they got there, the two were greeted by all of the girls of the guild.

"Hey Natsu! Who is the new girl! Don't skip on the details!" Cana said while drunk. Natsu proceeded to tell the girls the events that happened yesterday. Once he finish, the girls were happy having a new member join the guild.

"Hey Natsu. Do you guys have a pool?"

"Yes we do. It's out in the back. Come on I'll show you." He grabbed Lucy's hand and took her to the back of the guild. When they arrived, Lucy took off the white dress she had on and dove into the pool. Once she got in, she reverted back into her mermaid form, amazing the girls.

"She really is a mermaid!" Levy exclaimed. Most of the guys who came back from their missions were staring at the blonde beauty, especially Natsu. He quickly recovered and spoke.

"That's what I said. Did you think I was lying or something?" All the girls sweat dropped, realizing that they all doubted Natsu when he told them Lucy was a mermaid. The girls were amazed at Lucy's beauty, some of them a little jealous. The blonde mermaid's chest was big and the fact that her small seashell bra showed most of it made the guys go crazy, her golden hair was soft and long and her chocolate brown eyes mesmerized everyone. That was when Natsu remembered something that he wanted to ask Lucy.

"Hey Luce, I forgot to ask, can you use magic?"

"Yes. I can use water magic and celestial magic."

"Celestial Magic. What's that?"

"It's a holder type magic that allows a mage to summon a spirit from another world." Levy explained.

"Exactly. For example, I can use this key to summon a water spirit named Aquarius. Watch this. Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" She places the key in the water and from it, a blue haired mermaid with an urn appeared.

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Hey little girl! I told you not to call me when I'm on my date with Scorpio!" Aquarius was pissed at Lucy.

"(Chuckles) Still the same as ever Aquarius." Everyone turned around to see that Leo the Lion showed up.

"Leo. You're here too?"

"Oh that's right, You're a spirit too." said Cana.

 **For this fanfic, instead of the Celestial King banning him from the Celestial World, Leo left Blue Pegasus and joined Fairy Tail as himself instead of coming up with the name Loke.**

"When I heard that there was a new member of Fairy Tail, I had to come and see for myself. But I never thought that the new girl would have one of my fellow comrades of the Zodiac. So Lucy, would you like to make a contract with me?" Leo asked while giving the blonde mermaid a red rose.

"Really? You want to make a contract with me?"

"Yes."

"Oh but, just so you know, Natsu and I are a team." Lucy said while grabbing onto the fire mage's arm.

"Fair enough. You can summon me into battle at anytime you want. So until then, I'll be waiting." Leo hands Lucy his key, winks and goes back to the Celestial World.

"Is he always like that?" Lucy turns to ask Levy.

"Sadly, yes."

"Well then, if you don't need me, I'll be going back now."

"Yeah go ahead. Sorry for calling you, but everyone here wanted to know what kind of magic I use."

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, you joined a guild?"

"Yes. Take a look!" Lucy proudly shows Aquarius her guild mark.

"Well, since the girls here asked you about your magic, and because Leo is in the same guild, I'll let you off the hook. But next time you summon me it better be a good reason!" She said in an angry voice before going back.

"Wow. She's scary." Wendy said while shaking.

"Ehehe. Yeah."

"Well Lucy. In honor of you joining our guild, let's celebrate!" Mira came in with a couple of drinks and gave a cup to Lucy.

"Ok!"

"Cheers!" All of the members who were at the pool cheered for the newest edition of their guild. As the day progressed, Natsu and Lucy enjoyed each other as they talked.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yes Lucy?"

"Thanks again. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You're welcome." Mira saw how close they were and started to imagine how cute of a couple they would make.

Elsewhere

The pirates that got their asses kicked by the fire mage were recovering in a cave that was near the beach they were at.

"Men! Once we 're all healed up, we will defeat that fire mage, and get our mermaid back!" All the pirates agreed with their captain as they want revenge for yesterday's battle.

'Just you wait Salamander! We will take our revenge!' The captain said as he tightened his fist.

 **That's the end of the second chapter! Again thank you to everyone who read this fanfic. I was so surprised to see how many people read this. Until the next chapter!**


	3. Meet Michelle

**Here is the next chapter of "The Dragon & His Mermaid". Now I will be introducing Lucy's sister Michelle who will also be joining Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

Most of the guild members who were back from their missions celebrated the newest member of the guild. The party was held at night at Fairy Hills private beach.

"Hey Luce, how are you enjoying the party?" Natsu asked while taking a seat next to Lucy by the bonfire.

"Great! I love it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You know Natsu, if you didn't save me, then I wouldn't be here right now. So I'd like to reward you."

"You don't have to you. You being happy is reward enough." Before he could react, Lucy gave him a kiss on the lips. Natsu was taken by surprise and fell on his back. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Luce, why'd you do that?" He said while getting up.

"When a merman or human male does something for a mermaid that makes them really happy, we give him a kiss on the lips. Why, is kissing a girl different for human males?" Natsu's face lit up at her question.

"Well, when a guy kisses a girl, it means that he…"

"He what?"

"Well, he l-"

"LUCY!" Natsu was interrupted when a dark blonde girl came out of the ocean.

"Michelle! What are you doing?" Lucy asks while running towards the girl. Natsu sighed in relief. There was no way in hell he could finish his sentence.

"I've been worried sick about you! You've been gone for three whole days!" Michelle cried.

"Sorry to worry you. I was captured by a couple of pirates but Natsu here rescued me." The blonde mermaid said while pointing to Natsu.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister." Michelle said while bowing.

"No problem. Wait a minute, you said sister. Luce, is she really your sibling?"

"Yes, Michelle is my younger sister."

"Eh." Although they didn't look alike, he could tell that they were close. That was when Michelle noticed her sister's guild mark.

"Lucy, is that a guild mark?" Michelle asked while pointing towards her pink guild mark.

"Yes Michelle, this is my guild mark. I'm now a part of Fairy Tail." Lucy said while showing Michelle her mark proudly.

"You're so lucky. I wish I could join..." Michelle whispered, jealous of her sister.

"Well then in that case, would you like to join Fairy Tail like Lucy here?"

"Really? I can join?"

"Of course you can!" Makarov and Mira came out of nowhere and had on hand the Fairy Tail guild mark stamp.

"Just tell me what color you want and where it should be."

"I would like a yellow mark on my left hand please." Michelle said while sticking out her hand. Mira took out the yellow stamp and marked Michelle's left hand.

"There you go! Now you are a member of Fairy Tail just like your sister Lucy."

"That's great! Now we are in the same guild!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Mmm." Michelle nodded.

"Now we have two new members of the guild." Everyone cheered for the newest edition to their family.

"By the way Lucy, how far is your village?"

"Why do you ask Mira?"

"Well, those pirates are still out there aren't they? Shouldn't you warn the other mermaids?"

"That's right! Lucy, I'll go warn the other girls!"

"Wait, I should go with you! You shouldn't go alone!" Lucy exclaimed.

"All right. But be careful you two."

"Right!" Lucy and Michelle said in unison and jumped into the ocean. Mira noticed that the fire mage had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Natsu? Worried about her?" Mira said in a teasing voice.

"No! Well, yes I'm worried. What if those pirates come back?" Natsu said while having a pint of red on his cheeks.

"You have a point there." Makarov said.

"But there is no reason to be worried. After all, you beat them so it will be awhile before they can make a move my boy." Makarov said to reassure the fire mage.

"I guess." Natsu said while crossing his arms.

'Please stay safe Lucy.'

The Next Morning

Natsu stayed the night instead of heading back to his home where Happy was waiting for him. When the fire mage woke up, he saw the blue exceed snoozing next to him and looked towards the ocean.

'Lucy…' He thought in his mind. Lucy was all he could think about. Especially after their small kiss last night.

"Good morning Natsu!" He snaps out of his daze and turns to his left and sees Lucy next to him.

"Lucy! Good morning!"

"Were you worried about me?"

"You could say that…" Natsu says while looking away. The blonde mermaid smiled and hugs him. Michelle had steam fuming from her ears and blushes at her sisters act of affection.

"Thanks."

"Sure no problem." He returned the embrace. Just like the first time he hugged the beautiful mermaid, his heart beat rapidly.

"You li~ke her!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled, making the blonde mermaid giggle.

"Anyway, did you tell your friends what happened?" Natsu said while breaking the hug.

"Yes I did. Actually one of the girls saw them!"

"Really?! Where?!"

"She said that they were taking refuge on an island called Tenroujima.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah why? Do you know that island?"

"That's where the S-Class Exams are going to be! We have to tell Makarov!"

"Right!" The four headed off to the guild hall. Once they got there, they immediately went inside the Makarov's office.

"Makarov! We got trouble!"

"Calm down my boy! What happened?"

"Lucy and Michelle found out from their friend that the pirates I beat are currently at Tenroujima island!" Makarov's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious? Lucy, is this true?"

"Yes. It's true. My friend Rina took us to the island and we saw the same ship that belonged to the pirates!"

"3rd. It's the truth. I saw them camping near the old ruins of the Red Lizard guild." The four members turned around to see the first master of Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion at the doorway.

"Hmm. This will be a problem."

"Then why not send me and Laxus? Erza, Mira, and Gildarts can handle the S-Class Exams." Natsu suggested.

"That's not actually a bad idea. But if things get crazy, I will send Erza or Gildarts to help you. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

"Once I announce who will be in the S-Class Exams, we will go to Tenroujima tonight."

"Right!"

Later That Night

Alzack, Bisca, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Leo, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, EverGreen, Freed, Bickslow, Wendy, Carla, Jet, Droy. Those were the contestants who were going to participate in the S-Class Exams. After the anchor is dropped, Natsu watched Lucy and Michelle perform their little duet, Lucy was singing a beautiful melody while Michelle played the harp. The fire mage felt like he was in a trance as he listened to Lucy singing. The blonde mermaid finishes her song and sees that Natsu was listening to her the whole time. She smiles, blows a kiss and goes into the water with Michelle following. Natsu smiles and goes to his room.

Meanwhile

Lucy and Michelle found a good place to rest for the night.

"Hey Lucy, why did you do that?" Michelle asked.

"Well Michelle, if I told you, would you keep it between us?"

"Yes of course."

"Michelle, I think I am in love with Natsu..."

 **That's the end of the third** **chapter. Until the next chapter!**


	4. Love and Jealousy

**The fourth chapter of "The Dragon and His Mermaid". Just to be clear, the fanfic will be up to 9 or 10 chapters, that will be the limit, unless I get several people wanting to make it longer. But enough of that, enjoy the chapter!**

Michelle was completely taken back at her older sister's words.

"Eh! You are in love?!" Lucy blushed and nodded.

"But didn't you just meet him though? I mean, shouldn't you take time to get to know Natsu before even thinking about being in a relationship." Lucy looks at her younger sister and smiles.

"I know. I will take it slow and get to know Natsu better, but I know in my heart that he is the one for me." Lucy said while placing her right hand to her heart.

"How so?"

"When I'm near him, my heart pounds so fast that I feel like I'm gonna faint. When I was captured, I lost all hope that someone would come save me. But when Natsu came to my rescue and beat up those perverted pirates, he gave me hope. That's the kind of guy I want to be with..."

"Eh…"

"Don't worry Michelle. I know better. I will not rush it. For now he and I are just friends. But I hope someday that we will something more." Lucy said before falling asleep, dreaming about the fire mage.

Back On The Ship

As Natsu entered his room, Lisanna felt so enraged after seeing how the two mages were so close. She couldn't stand him being with another woman.

'What does she have I that I don't? I can turn into a mermaid. Hell, I can turn into animals or get their powers. So what makes her so special?' She thought as she went back to her bed.

'There has to be a way to keep those two from getting together! I've known Natsu for a long time! From what I heard, Natsu just met her! And their super close like they've known each other for years?!' Lisanna fell asleep with these thoughts, trying to figure out a way to keep the two from getting together.

A month Later

Because of the harsh whirlpools and the terrible storms that were cast by one of the pirates, it took Fairy Tail a bit longer to reach the island. But it wasn't all bad. Natsu and Lucy got well acquainted with one another. Lisanna however has tried numerous times to make a move on the fire mage but failed every single time, pissing off the animal soul take over mage.

The more Natsu and Lucy talked and spent time together, the more their feelings for each other grew. In truth, dragons or dragon slayers know who he/she is his/her mate. The day Natsu laid eyes on the blonde mermaid, he knew that Lucy would be his mate. But he didn't want to scare her off since they've only known each for a month. Lucy in turn felt the same way. She didn't want to rush into being in a relationship with someone she met. But the members of Fairy Tail saw how close they were and knew that the two were made for each other.

Lisanna however wouldn't let them be a couple. One night when one of the members of the pirates snuck on board, the little white haired mage caught him, but instead of turning him in, they made a deal. Once Natsu, Lucy, and Laxus reached their HQ, the two dragon slayers would have to deal with the ambush while Lucy was kidnapped and taken away.

Later That Night

Natsu was listening to the beautiful blonde mermaid sing a special song that came from the bottom of her heart, while using her water magic to put on a show.

 _Lucy sings Memory Heart Message from Sword Art online to Natsu. Listen to the song.  
_

As Natsu listened to her, he was once again in a trance like state. The song wasn't what put him in a trance, it was the blonde mermaid. She was absolutely beautiful under the moonlight and stars. Her wet golden hair and skin glowed, her voice was so angelic, and her chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes of hers, he couldn't stop looking into them. That was when a fire ignited in his heart. That spark was all he needed to know that he loved Lucy.

 _Song Ends_

The moment Lucy finished her song, Natsu couldn't resist the urge he felt. So Natsu came closer to her and kissed the beautiful blonde mermaid, which of course surprised her. The fire mage wrapped his arms around her waist to bring Lucy closer to him. Lucy however didn't know how to respond. This was so sudden. But her heart was telling her to kiss him back so she listened and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Lisanna was seething with rage when she saw them kiss.

'NO! NO! NO! Why Natsu? Why?' She went back to her room crying. The white haired mage was too late. Now she has to resort to helping the pirates.

Minutes after Lisanna left Natsu and Lucy broke apart, looking into each others eyes.

"Lucy, what would you say if I told you, that I love you? " Natsu asked while blushing a bit. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Actually, I was thinking the same. I didn't want to rush into things since we've only known each other for a whole month now, but I can't control myself. I really want us to be something more." Lucy said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'd like that." The two shared another passionate kiss. After they broke the two went off to bed, happy about their new relationship.

Lucy was about to go to fall asleep when Michelle woke her up.

"Lucy, I know that smile on your face. Did something happen?"

"Yes. You see, Natsu and I are now a couple." Lucy said while touching her lips.

"I thought you said you were going to take things slow."

"Natsu felt the same way about me. Also, he made the first move. I just couldn't resist."

"Well, as long as your happy." Michelle said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Lucy said before falling asleep.

The Next Morning

Minutes before they finally reached the island, Natsu announced that he and Lucy were a couple. Everyone was happy for them, all except Lisanna who contacted the pirates via Lacrima crystal and told them they would be arriving soon.

Tenroujima Island

While The S-Class participants were out doing the exams, Natsu, Laxus, and Lucy were going to the coordinates of the HQ. The Red Lizard guild used to use the old building that the pirates are currently using as a storage facility for weapons or other things. Mavis knows her way around the building so they can sneak in to defeat the leader. It was the one thing that Lisanna didn't count on.

Once they reached the outer perimeter of the building, Mavis saw that there were people waiting in the trees. Mavis ordered Laxus to take them down by shooting lightning bolts.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavens Halberd!" Laxus raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. They he hurls this at the enemy. Once the pirates were out of commission, Natsu, Laxus, and Lucy went on to attack the other members who were coming out of the building with either swords or guns.

"Open! Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" Out of smoke, a humanoid dragon with green scales, a katana, dragon features such as a tail, claws, and scales, appeared.

"Wait a minute. Could that be, the Celestial Dragon Slayer?" Mavis asks. She was surprised to see a legendary spirit in front of her.

"Yes. My name is Draco. I am the Celestial Dragon Slayer. I am obligated to fight alongside Lucy when she needs me." Draco said while bowing.

"Thanks Draco! Now let's take on these guys!" Lucy exclaimed. The three dragon slayers nodded and charged in with Lucy following.

From the top of the building the captain was watching from his room. He knew that with three dragon slayers his men didn't stand a chance. Which is why he and his partner were prepared to fight all four of them should they have to do battle with the mages of Fairy Tail. Despite this, he was happy that they came, especially finding out that the blonde mermaid was in possession of the legendary silver key which is used to summon Draco.

"So along with Aquarius, she also has Draco's key huh? (Chuckles evilly) That mermaid just became three times more valuable!" Captain Zaza said while holding what appeared to be the other golden keys of the Zodiac.

 **Zaza is the name of the pirates guild Hell coffin. Among the treasure he stole from the King of Fiore, the other keys of the Zodiac was what Zaza wanted. Now that the last key has appeared before him, what lengths will he go just to get it from Lucy? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next one!**


	5. Natsu and Lucy vs the Vampire Ape!

**While the gang fights the pirates, the S-Class exams have finished with Wendy becoming an S-Class mage. Now that it's over, Makarov and Michelle tells the situation to everyone and are now headed towards the old Red Lizard building. Lisanna however has her own plans.**

After Natsu and the two dragon slayers finished off the pirates, they noticed that Lucy wasn't around.

"Lucy? Lucy?! Where are you?!" Natsu yelled out, concerned for his blonde beauty. He kept looking until he saw her take down the last pirate with her water magic.

"Luce, are you okay?" He asked after seeing her chest slashed up a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine." That was when Natsu took his jacket and scarf off and put it on Lucy since the seashell bra she had was coming apart.

"Wear this. This jacket will prevent any pirates from harming you with their sword. The scarf is in case those pirates try to shoot with a energy shot." Lucy smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Natsu."

"(Clears throat) If you two are done we need to take on the rest of the pirates." Laxus said with an annoyed tone. The two lovebirds broke the hug, much to Natsu's dismay.

"Laxus is right. There is a time and place for everything." Mavis said as she pointed towards the former Red Lizard building.

"We must stop the leader Zaza and take back the Fiore King's treasure." All of the mages nodded and proceeded to infiltrate the guild.

With Zaza

Lisanna managed to sneak away from the group in order to speak to Zaza.

"The plan has changed. I wasn't expecting the first guild master to be here." Lisanna said with an angry tone.

"Not to worry little girl. By the time Salamander and the lightning mage get to the top of the building, we will be near the mermaid kingdom in Crocus. You will get what you want. The fire mage is yours while I keep the mermaids keys and her." Zaza said with a sinister smile.

"Good." Lisanna bluntly said and hung up.

"Lisanna!" The little white haired mage quickly put away the Lacrima crystal so that her sister wouldn't see it.

"Lisanna what are you doing here?" Mira said with a concerned tone.

"I thought I saw something. Sorry to worry you."

"Ok. Now come on! The others are waiting." Mira said while dragging her sister.

Back With Natsu's Group

Mavis recommended that the group split up to cover more ground so she and Laxus went to the East Wing while Natsu and Lucy secured the West Wing.

"Hey Natsu, are you sure you're going to be okay without your jacket and scarf?" Lucy asked since she felt that Natsu was going to get hurt.

"No worries. I'll be fine. You're more important. The last thing I want is to see you hurt." Natsu said while hugging the blonde.

"My knight in shining armor." Lucy said and then kissed the fire mage. Natsu kissed her back but with more force. They continued to kiss each other until they needed to break for air.

"Come on, let's go. We have to find Zaza and pay him back for what he did to you." Natsu said as he gripped Lucy's hand.

"Right." The two continued down the rest of Hell Coffin's base of operations until they were found by a giant beast.

"(ROAR)" The beast revealed itself to be a giant four armed creature with humungous wings that looks like a cross between a bat and a gorilla.

"What is that?" Lucy asked with a horrified look.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, Zaza probably tamed it and ordered it to attack us." The fire mage gets in front of Lucy and ignites his fists on fire. The beast charges at full speed, making Natsu grabbed Lucy to prevent her from getting hurt.

"Damn it's fast. Fire Dragon's Roar!" A vortex of fire comes out of his mouth and hits the beast. To their surprise it had little effect. Lucy notices that there is water nearby.

"Here, you're going to need help. Open! Gate of the Dragon! Gate of the Water Bearer! Draco! Aquarius!" The two spirits appear just before the beast attacks with his giant fists.

"Take this you bastard!" Aquarius uses all the water that was present in the room to create a powerful water blast. Lucy did the exact same thing so that their attack would increase.

"Natsu, Draco, use your breath attack! If we attack that thing all at once, we can defeat it!" Natsu and Draco nodded and gathered the energy to use for a breath attack. The beast then creates a ball of dark energy and fires it at the four mages.

"Hydro Blast!" Lucy and Aquarius yelled out.

"Fire/Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Natsu and Draco yelled.

The three magic attacks merge into one powerful blast and not only cancels out the beasts dark energy blast but also sends him crashing into the wall and evidently falls into the ocean. Their they discovered that the ship Lucy and Rina said was docked is gone.

"It looks like the pirates escaped. Somehow they knew that we were coming. But how?" Lucy asks.

"I'm not sure. But there's nothing we can do about it. For now we have-"

"Natsu! Lucy!" The group turned around to see Mavis and Laxus running towards them.

"What happened?" Laxus asked.

"There was some kind of beast."

"Was a giant gorilla that had bat-like features?" Mavis asked.

"Yes! How did you know?" Draco asked with a confused face.

"That was once the Red Lizard's pet. It's called a Vampire Ape, it has a lifespan of 800 years and can grow to the size of the guild. What I don't understand is how did Zaza control it?" Mavis thought. The Vampire Ape was loyal to the Red Lizard's last guild master, but Zaza somehow was able to control it.

"You can figure that out after we capture Zaza, for now we have to go to Crocus."

"Crocus? Why there?"

"Zaza had a map in his office that showed where they are going. It's definitely a trap, but we have to go anyway. Who knows what he has planned." Laxus said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Well Lucy, if you need us, just call us." Draco said while bowing.

"What she said. But only if it's something crazy like that beast." Aquarius said before the two spirits returned to the Celestial World.

"Come on you two, we need to regroup with the others and plan our next move." They all nodded and went to meet the others back at the boat.

With Zaza

"I thought you said that beast would do the job!" Lisanna yelled.

"It seems I underestimated those mages. No matter, I have another plan. I guarantee that we will both get what we want here. I assure you this new plan will work."

"It'd better!" Lisanna exclaimed and hung up.

"(Chuckles evilly) That little fool. I don't make deals with such a little bitch." Zaza says before going back to his cabin to formulate the rest of his plan.

 **Next Chapter! The King of Mermaids and Mermen appears. He's name is Poseidon and is the father of Lucy and Michelle. Instead of Jude Heartfilia being a normal merman, he is the king. While the queen of course is Amphitrite (Layla Heartfilia). Until the next chapter.**


	6. Pirates, Mermaids, and Dragons!

**Zaza plans to steal the power of Poseidon's trident in order to fight the fire dragon slayer head on and take Lucy as well as her keys. Will his plan succeed? Will Lisanna get what she wants?  
**

Once Mavis, Natsu, Lucy, and Laxus regrouped with the other members of Fairy Tail, the first master told Makarov what happened and where Zaza went. While they were discussing their next move, everyone was having a party for the winner of the S-Class Exams, Wendy.

"Wendy, Congrats on becoming an S-Class Mage!" The members cheered. The little blue mage couldn't help but feel embarrassed and proud.

"Thanks everyone! I will do my best to live up to the title!" Wendy exclaimed.

As the party went on, Natsu and Lucy was spending some alone time by a small lake near the rest area. Lucy turned into her mermaid form so that she can swim around while Natsu watched her.

"Come on Natsu! The waters fine!" Lucy exclaimed while grabbing her lover toward the water.

"Ok!" Natsu said as he dove into the water and started swimming together with his blonde mermaid. As they reached the center of the lake, Lucy used her water magic to twirl them around. As they spun they looked into each other's eyes. After minutes of staring the fire mage pulled Lucy in for a kiss, bringing the blonde mermaid closer to him. She in turn returned the kiss. They were interrupted when a another mermaid appeared under them, causing the couple to fall into the lake. When they resurfaced, Lucy was surprised to see who it was.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu said when he saw the look on her face. She points towards the person she is looking at and Natsu's jaw opened wide.

"Hello Lucy. Hello Prince Natsu." Amphitrite said with a sweet voice.

"Mother?" Lucy asked. She was surprised to see her mother here in a place like this, so she hugged her, happy to see her after so long.

"She's your mom Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. This is my mother Natsu. And wait a minute, why did you call him Prince Natsu?"

"He is the son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel." Amphitrite stated. Lucy gasped while covering her mouth with both hands.

"Natsu, you're a prince?"

"Well, I guess you can say that. My dad went off on a journey in order to defeat a monster called Acnologia so I never officially became prince. But that's all right, if I had become prince, I wouldn't be in Fairy Tail. I wouldn't have met and befriended everyone at the guild. And also, I wouldn't have met you Lucy." Natsu said while holding Lucy's hand in his, making her blush but smile.

"That's so sweet." Amphitrite said.

"It's true though." Lucy said while hugging Natsu.

"Well it seems you have found your husband Lucy. Now we can begin preparing for the wedding."

"Wedding? Luce what's she talking about?"

"Well, you see, once I have chosen who will be my husband, then we can get married." Lucy said while smiling.

"Whoa…"

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked when she saw a somewhat unhappy look on his face. That look quickly changed to a happy face.

"Nothing is wrong Luce, it's just that, our relationship is progressing fast. But if it means I get to be with you, then once we deal with Zaza, then we can get married. I can't think of any person I want to be with for the rest of my life." The fire mage states before giving a quick kiss on the lips.

"Zaza? Who is that?" Amphitrite asked.

"He's a pirate that kidnapped me mother. But Natsu here saved me from Zaza." Lucy while clinging to Natsu's arm.

"You have my gratitude Prince Natsu. Thank you for rescuing me daughter."

"Don't mention it." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Lucy, where is your sister?"

"Oh that's right! Michelle doesn't know you're here! There over by the rest area." Lucy pointed towards the rest area. The trio headed off towards the rest area to see Michelle and tell the others of the news. Little did they know, a certain white haired mage was spying on them, seething with rage after hearing the conversation.

'NO! NO! NO! They can't get married! It's bad enough that they are a couple but getting married?! I can't let this happen!' Lisanna went to the rest area to see what will before contacting Zaza. However, he didn't answer since he was busy with the plan he had.

With Zaza

He had reached the Mermaid Kingdom which has surfaced from the water since the king sensed a dark aura that was headed towards his kingdom.

Thanks to Zaza's many sources, he was able to make a deal with a powerful dragon slayer by telling him about a certain red dragon. Now Zaza can unleash hell on the mermaid kingdom thanks to the most powerful being on EarthLand (Not Zeref). Poseidon was taken by surprise when he saw the dragon. Acnologia.

"(ROAR!)" Acnologia's roar was enough to scare off some of the mermen soldiers. Acnologia began to build up energy for his breath attack. Poseidon realized that this one attack had enough power to completely destroy both Crocus and the mermaid kingdom. However, the king had some backup.

"My old friend. Are you ready?" Poseidon asked. The red Fire Dragon King just smirked.

"It's time the two of us settled the score with this bastard." Igneel said before he and Poseidon used their most powerful attack to counter Acnologia's breath attack. The black dragon then unleashed his most devastating attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!/Judgment of the Seven Seas!" Igneel unleashed a powerful vortex of fire from his mouth to counter Acnologia while Poseidon used his trident to fire seven beams of water.

Back at Tenrou Island

Everyone met Lucy and Michelle's mother and were amazed at her appearance. Michelle however ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much!" Michelle exclaimed while shedding tears.

"I missed you too Michelle. The both of you." The daughters hugged their mother and the members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel happy for their reunion. That happiness didn't last long when Poseidon called his wife via Lacrima Crystal.

"Poseidon! What happened to you?"She asked when he saw how badly injured her husband and Igneel were.

"Igneel?!" Natsu saw his dragon parent for the first in seven years since he left to fight Acnologia.

"Natsu. I'm glad you are well my son." Igneel said but flinched in pain.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's Acnologia. He is here." Everyone was surprised when they saw the black dragon through the crystal. Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. His eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of his tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. The group was cut off after Acnologia

"It's him." Gildarts whispered.

"What do you mean Gildarts?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I told you a year ago remember?" Gildarts said with a grim face.

"You mean about a dragon taking your arm and leg?"

"Yes. This is the same black dragon. The one I fought on Mt. Zonia."

"Then we have to go! Mine and Lucy's & Michelle's dad are in trouble!"

"Natsu! He's too powerful! You can't take him on! Look what happened to me!" Gildarts yelled out.

"That's because you fought him all alone and without a dragon slayer! There are four dragon slayers here! I don't care what you say but I'm going to help Igneel and Poseidon!" Natsu exclaimed while igniting his fists on fire.

"Spoken like a real dragon slayer." Amphitrite said.

"Natsu, even if your right, how are we going to get there?" Makarov asked with a serious face.

"I can teleport all of us there." Everyone turned their attention to Amphitrite who was holding a scepter in her hand.

"Really? You can get us all there?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. But everyone must agree. As determined as you are to fight Acnologia, you're going to need help."

"She's right. Natsu, since you're being so persistent about this, then Fairy Tail will help you." Makarov stated and the guild yelled out in agreement.

"Thanks everyone"

"Now then. I shall teleport us to the Mermaid Kingdom! Hold on!" Amphitrite raised the scepter and it began to glow. Everyone was enveloped in the bright light, Lucy held on to Natsu for dear life for she had never seen her mother use such magic before. once the light dimmed down, the guild was at the Mermaid Kingdom. What they saw was tragic, most of the buildings were either demolished or gone, some of the mermen soldiers were lying unconscious on the ground, but the worse thing that they saw was that Igneel and Poseidon were still fighting Acnologia.

"Igneel! Hold on!" Natsu used his fire magic to launch himself into the air so that he can attack Acnologia.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Aside from Igneel, Grandeeney and Metalicana will be in the next chapter. Also, for those who want more, I will be extending the fanfic to 13 chapters. Until next time!**


	7. The Horrible Truth! Natsu vs Lisanna!

**Natsu charges in at Acnologia at full speed and attacks him with his wing attack. What happens when he finds out that Lisanna is after Lucy? Especially when he learns the reason why Zaza wants the blonde mermaid?**

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu ignites two streams of fire from their hands, subsequently swinging such streams at Acnologia. It didn't prove to be effective however and the black dragon sends the fire mage hurdling towards the ground, but luckily Igneel caught him on time.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?!" Igneel asked in an angry tone.

"What the hell do you think?!"

"He is too powerful for just you to defeat. You can't take him head on all by yourself." The red dragon scolded.

"I'm a dragon slayer! You taught me this magic to slay dragons!"

"That may be so, but Acnologia is no ordinary dragon." Natsu crossed his arms, but he knew Igneel is right.

"Natsu, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"One of your guild mates is a traitor." Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zaza told me that someone was helping him by leaking information. For example you're arrival on Tenrou Island. This traitor told him that you were coming."

"Are you serious? Who is it?! Tell me." Natsu demanded.

"The name of the traitor…is Lisanna." Natsu could only stare at his dragon father with a horrified look on his face.

"Lisanna? But why?"

"You're going to have to confront her yourself. After which all of the dragon slayers present, two other dragons, Poseidon and I can take on Acnologia together. To slay the black dragon of darkness, will be your mission. And then, become the Fire Prince of Dragon."

"All right. Then throw me to the ground! I'm going to confront Lisanna first, then we deal with Acnologia. Igneel nodded and threw Natsu to the ground.

"Good luck son." Igneel said and then went back to fighting Acnologia with Poseidon.

"Will he be alright?" Poseidon asked in concern.

"Don't worry. He is my son. The Prince of all Fire Dragon's. He can handle the task I have given him." Igneel stated and charged at the black dragon.

"The boy is as stubborn as his father after all." Poseidon turned to his left to see Grandeeney and Metalicana arrived.

"Sorry for taking so long. We had to deal with Zaza's forces that were attacking Crocus."Grandeeney stated.

"Enough of this! We must now focus on Acnologia! As strong as the Fire Dragon King is, Acnologia is a difficult opponent even for Igneel to fight!" Metalicana exclaimed.

"Agreed." The trio charged at Acnologia, successfully disabling him long enough for Igneel to rip off his arm. **(Spoiler Alert for those who have not read the manga chapter. Igneel doee rip Acnologia's arm off but without any help)**

Meanwhile Natsu used his fire magic to increase his speed when he saw that Lisanna had a sword and was about to stab Lucy in the back. Luckily, he managed to stop her from doing so and punched her, making her crash to a wall.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing to my sister?!" Elfman yelled.

"She's a traitor! She told Zaza about us going to Tenrou Island! That's why the ship Lucy and Michelle saw was gone. Also, she was about to stab Lucy!" Natsu yelled back at Elfman while showing him the sword that Lisanna had.

"I don't believe you! Lisanna would never do such thing!"

"Well believe it! Igneel just told me that she is helping Zaza!" Natsu yelled, threw the sword to the ground and went after Lisanna. Elfman managed to get in front of him and pin the fire mage to the ground to prevent him from hurting his sister.

"Stop! I won't let you hurt my sister!" Elfman yelled and was about to punch Natsu but stopped when he saw Lisanna move past him and grabbed Lucy by the neck.

"What are…you doing?"

"Killing you. Listen here. Natsu is mine you bitch! This is what you get for taking him away from me." Lisanna said with a devious look on her face while choking Lucy to death. Elfman and everyone else was horrified to see what Lisanna was doing. Natsu was enraged that the white haired mage would do something like this.

"DAMMIT ELFMAN! LET GO OF ME!" Natsu exclaimed then punched him hard in the face. He escaped his grip and then charged at full speed, leaving Elfman to realize what he did.

"Let her go! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu ignited his fist and punched Lisanna hard, causing her to fly into a pillar. Natsu then held Lucy in his arms.

"Lucy! Are you okay?! Lucy!" Lucy opened her eyes to see a concerned Natsu looking at her.

"Yeah (cough) I'm okay (cough). Don't worry Natsu. I'll be fine." Lucy said and then passed out. Wendy ran over to the blonde mermaid and healed her. Natsu checked her heartbeat and to his relief, she was still alive. The fire mage then laid her on the ground where Wendy, Amphitrite, and Michelle stayed so that they can protect her.

"Michelle, Wendy, look after her. I'm going to finish this."

"Don't worry Natsu. She's in good hands." Wendy stated.

"That's right! Wendy and I will keep my sister safe!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Thanks." Natsu said before looking at Lisanna with the most vicious look on his face.

"Damn you Lisanna. Damn you! How dare you hurt the one I love!" Natsu yelled.

"How dare you choose her over me!" Lisanna yelled back.

"I never loved you! I love Lucy! Nothing is going to change that!" Natsu yelled. Mira, Gray, and Erza were about to intervene but Natsu prevented them from coming any closer by throwing a fire near their feet.

"Stay out of this! This is my fight! Now, you're going to feel my anger! " The fire mage yelled then ignited his fists again.

"Fine! You're going to feel my anger also!" She transformed into a demon that resembled Mira's Satan Soul. Everyone from Fairy Tail were surprised to see that she had this power, especially Mira.

"Demon Blade!" Lisanna yelled out while blasting Natsu with demonic swords of energy. Natsu however was able to dodge them but was caught by surprise when Lisanna attacked him at close rage.

"Hell Slash!" The white haired mage slashed Natsu several times in his chest, leaving an x-shaped blood mark.

"If that's how you want to play, Fire Dragon's Roar!" The vortex of fire hit Lisanna but she was able to withstand the attack.

"Got you! Fire Dragon's Exploding Flame Edge!" He spins his arms and a strike Lisanna with the same attack that he used on Gildart during their fight. The damage to the white haired mage was significant, but she stood on her feet, surprising the fire mage.

"You won't beat me! Not until I make you feel my pain! Take this! Hell Destruction!" She fired a dark red energy blast towards the fire mage. He was about to counter when Elfman got in the way in his Beast Form. Once the smoke cleared, Natsu saw that he was reverted back to his human form and fell to the ground.

"Elfman…" Natsu whispered.

"Natsu…I'm sorry…" Elfman said before passing out. Everyone stared in horror at what happened. Mira however fell to her knees and cried.

"Dammit! That idiot got in my way." Lisanna stated.

"He was your brother! You attacked him! And you don't even care?!" Natsu yelled.

"So what? He was in my way." She said bluntly.

"Lisanna! How can you say that?!" Mira yelled out with tears in her eyes.

"Mira stay out of this! This is between me, Natsu, and that bit-" Lisanna was interrupted when Natsu punched her in the face, knocking her down to the ground. Once she got up, Lisanna saw that Natsu had a look of hatred on his face.

"You'll pay for this! Dragon Force!" Natsu, using his anger, managed to activate Dragon Force.

"What the hell?"

"This is for Elfman! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" The fire mage ignites his fists with large, light spheres and then charges at Lisanna, attacking her with a continuous barrage of punches.

"Dammit!" Lisanna yelled out.

"There's more where that came from! This is for Lucy! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The fire mage generates fire in both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion that left a crater on the ground. Lisanna was serious injured, but managed to stand.

"Damn you. This isn't over Natsu. Not by a long shot. I won't stop until that bitch is dead! Do you hear me?! Dead!" Lisanna yelled and was smacked on the head hard by Zaza's iron mace. She fell to the ground with a bleeding head.

"Zaza!" Natsu yelled out.

"So you've come. No matter. You can't defeat me. Now that I have my powers restored by Acnologia."

"What are you talking about?"

"Acnologia was once human. So when he was in his human form, I made a deal. He restores my dark magic powers, and I tell him about where your dragon and Poseidon is. Simple as that. However I wasn't expecting you to beat this bitch here so fast. It was so easy to manipulate her into thinking I would help her with her idiotic plan. It was even entertaining to see her attack her own sibling. (Laughs evilly) but now is the time to get what I came here." Zaza stated while showing the fire mage the golden keys.

"Aren't those…"

That's right. These are the other 11 Zodiac keys (Ophiuchus counts as a member of the Zodiac). The blonde mermaid has the last two keys that I want. Give her and the last key to me or I'll kill both siblings with my -" He was interrupted when Mira in her Demon Halphas form appeared in front of him at super speed.

"ZAZA!" She yelled and used her cosmic beam attack on him.

 **For those of you who will be asking me why I would make Natsu do all the stuff he did in this chapter, It's because of his dragon side. His dragon instinct is controlling his actions. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time: Mira vs. Zaza. Dragon Slayers, Dragons, and Poseidon vs. Acnologia. Lastly, Fairy Tail vs Hell Coffin. Till next time!**


	8. Lucy and Mira vs Zaza!

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Been busy with the holidays here! Enjoy this chapter!**

LUCY'S P.O.V

I opened my eyes when I felt several drops of water hit my cheek. I looked to see that Natsu was crying as he held me in his arms. I smiled and used my marked hand to rub his cheek. He then looks at me while smiling.

"Lucy! You're okay!" He exclaimed as he held me tight.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine." I hugged him and rubbed his back. That was when Wendy tapped him on his head, making Natsu looked at the young dragon slayer.

"Natsu. We have to help the dragons defeat Acnologia! They look like they aren't going to last any longer." Wendy said as she pointed towards their dragons.

"Ok, but I need someone to look after Lucy."

"Don't worry. I will make sure that my daughter is safe." My mother stated as she took hold of me and held me tight.

"Ok, thanks." Natsu said and looked at me.

"Be careful, my prince." I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I will. Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus! Let's go!"

"Right!" The four dragons slayers went and headed in the direction of the dragons. This fight was not just between the dragons and dragon slayers. Mira and Zaza were duking it out while Fairy Tail was fighting the other members of Hell Coffin. I wanted to fight Zaza and pay him back for kidnapping me, but my mother kept me from getting up.

"Mother, please, I want to help!" I exclaimed.

"No. You must rest. I'm not letting you join this fight." She stated while gripping my arm.

"I'll be fine. Wendy healed me to full health. Watch! Open! Gate of the Dragon! Lion! And Water Bearer! Draco! Aquarius!" I raised both keys in the air and out came Draco, and Aquarius. My mother then released her grip and I was able to stand.

"Come on! Mira needs our help!"

"Ok!" The three spirits nodded and followed me into battle, but my mother put a hand on my shoulder. "Please be careful Lucy. Don't do anything to dangerous." My mother pleaded.

"I will mother." I gave her a quick hug and went to help Mira, with my spirits following me.

NORMAL P.O.V

Zaza managed to survive Mira's cosmic beam attacks with his Black Magic. The reason he had his ass kicked by Natsu was because without his magic, he is a completely weakling. Now that he has his magic back, he can go up against the demon witch of Fairy Tail.

"So you're the She Devil of Fairy Tail. Now show me, the power of a demon." Zaza stated while his fists were shrouded in a dark aura.

"Be careful what you wish for." Mira stated in her demonic voice.

"Mira! We're here to help too!" Lucy yelled while running to Mira's side.

"Heh! What can you do? You can't use magic!"

"Yes I can. You kept me in a anti magic net and cell so I couldn't use my water magic. So get ready for some payback!" The blonde mermaid exclaimed as she used her magic to surround herself in water.

"Trident Revolver! Soul Extinction!" Lucy created three giant tridents made of water and shot it at Zaza while Mira used the same attack she used on Freed during the battle of Fairy Tail but it was more powerful since she fueled the attack with her anger.

"Shadow Meteor!" Zaza unleashed one of his most devastating attacks. He created meteors out of dark energy and fired it at the girls. The three attacks collided and canceled each other, allowing Lucy and Mira to use the opportunity to attack Zaza.

"Water Pillar!" Aquarius swings her urn towards Zaza creating a huge pillar of water that strikes him from below. As he flew up Draco used her speed to get above the pirate.

"Dracnoid Strike!" She draws her katana, and slashes at Zaza on the way back down, putting behind the strike her weight and the momentum caused by gravity, sending the pirate to the ground.

"Aqua Blade Storm!" Lucy uses the ocean water to create hundreds of swords made of water and fires it at Zaza.

"Impressive. But it will take a lot more than that to kill me! Shadow Burst Barrage!" Zaza fires dark energy balls to counter Lucy's attack. The two attacks collided with each other but Zaza found himself in a position where he didn't have time to react when Mira got him front of him.

"Take this! Evil Explosion!" Using her Magic Power as a medium, Mirajane lifts a body of water, even one as big as the ocean, with her arms, and then starts rotating, sending the water flying towards Zaza in a powerful whirlpool. The impact severely damaged Zaza and sent him crashing towards a wall.

"Not bad. But if that's all you can do then you're going to lose! Dark Gaia Crusher!" Making full use of his strength, Zaza strikes the ground, creating large dark energy pillars and strikes at Mira and Lucy. Luckily for the two, the blonde mermaid used her magic to create a shield made of water.

"Nice job Lucy!"

"Thanks! Now let's get this guy!" Mira nodded and flew up into the sky while Aquarius and Draco stood by her side. It was obvious that they needed more magic power to defeat him so she took out Leo's key.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Out came Leo, the leader of the Zodiac.

"You're knight in shining armor has arrived!" Leo stated while giving Lucy a thumbs up. She sweatdropped but shrugged it off and got into a fighting position.

"Leo! This guy has the other Zodiac keys!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh? You have another member of the Zodiac?" Zaza asked while taking out the other keys.

"This has become interesting. (Chuckles) Now bring it!"

"Fine by me. Regulus! Lend me your power!" Leo's ring began to glow as he harnessed the power of Regulus.

"Show me your power, Leo the Lion." Zaza was anxious to see the power of the leader of the Zodiac.

"Be careful what you wish for! Regulus Gatling Impact!" Leo lights both of his fists with the power of Regulus and punches Zaza as fast as a minigun. Zaza uses his dark magic to counter Leo's attacks but is caught off guard by the other mages who were present.

"Unison Raid: Ocean Nebula!" Aquarius and Lucy combine their water magic and create eight powerful waves of water that rush up at Zaza and blast him into the air with tremendous force.

"Our turn! Unison Raid: Regulus Dragon Burst!" Leo and Draco fired two bursts of energy that resembled both a lion and dragon. The attack made contact and sent Zaza hurdling towards the ground. Everyone was surprised to see the leader of Hell Coffin get on his feet after taking serious damage.

"Dammit. Time to use my most powerful spell. Shadow Demigod Take-Over!" Zaza's body starts turning dark red as he transforms into a demonic being. His appearance looked like an Asura (a demigod with six arms and three heads) with tribal tattoos and a dark aura surrounding him.

"Behold the true power of my magic! The Shadow God Slayer Magic!" All three of his heads exclaimed.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"It's God Slayer Magic. It's a type of Lost Magic that's similar to Natsu and Draco's Dragon Slayer Magic. There's been three known mages who can use it. Zancrow of Grimore Heart, Orga of Sabertooth, and Chelia of Lamia Scale. But to be able to use this magic after taking over an Asura, this is not going to be easy. Everyone, we have to attack with our most powerful attacks." Mira stated while having a grim look on her face.

"Don't worry Mira! We can beat him! Now that I have this!" Lucy reveals to everyone that she managed to take all the Zodiac keys from Zaza.

"What the!" Zaza looks to see that the keys were not in his possession when he notices that the belt pouch containing the keys was missing.

"How did you get those you bitch?!"

"I took these when you weren't looking! Talk about sloppy!"

"Damn you! Give me those keys back! Hell's Punishment!" Zaza fired a gigantic meteor into the sky and it broke into several balls of dark energy.

"Everyone! We have to destroy those dark balls before they hit the ground! Zaza's attack is enough to destroy the whole Mermaid Kingdom and Crocus!" Mira exclaimed.

"Okay!" Aquarius summoned a huge amount of water and fired it at the dark energy balls while Draco used her sword to create energy slashes.

"Darkness Stream!" Mira extends her hand forward, creating a multitude of hands, composed of dark energy, and eliminates the remaining energy balls.

"Try this on for size! Shadow God's Bellow! Zaza fires with all three of his heads and sends a current of dark energy towards Aquarius, Leo, and Draco.

"How about you try this!" Lucy channeled her magic energy to summon all the other spirits of the Zodiac.

"Eleven Celestial Spirits of the Zodiac, join your fellow Zodiac comrades and fight Zaza. Open! Eleven Gates! Zodiac!" Lucy was surrounded by a circle of light, and in it, appeared the other spirits of the Zodiac. Aries, Cancer, Gemini, Ophiuchus, Taurus, Capricorn, Libra, Virgo, Scorpio, Pisces, and Sagittarius. (Watch the scene when Lucy and Yukino summon 12 of the Zodiac spirits.)

"She summoned all the zodiac spirits?" Leo asked, impressed that the blonde mermaid could do such a thing.

"That's right! Now attack!" Lucy exclaimed and all the spirits flew into the air and intercepted Zaza's attack. Once Zaza's breath attack was overpowered by the Zodiac spirits and that he was sent crashing, Lucy saw an opening that would ensure their victory.

"Draco! Mira! Now is our chance!"

"Right!" The three girls channeled what little power they had left and combined it for one final attack. For one final unison Raid.

"Unison Raid: Celestial Dragon Explosion!" The three mages combined their respective magic and fired a burst of energy that was powered by Celestial Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, and Darkness Magic towards Zaza.

"NOOOOO!" Zaza yelled as he explosion was too much for him to handle.

The Unison Raid attack form of a large-scale destructive attack and was enough capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. The dragon slayers and their dragon parents (excluding Laxus) looked toward the explosion.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled and used his magic to fly towards Lucy and the others as fast as possible. Luckily Acnologia was caught in the explosion and fell to the ground. He was still alive but temporarily immobilized.

Natsu landed and saw his blonde mermaid lying on the ground with Mira while all her spirits went back to the Celestial World.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Natsu asked while holding Lucy in his arms.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry. I just need to rest after using most of my magic." She said while rubbing the fire mage's cheek.

"Thank god you're okay!" He held Lucy in a tight embrace, to which she returned. When the smoke cleared, Zaza was lying unconscious on the ground and has reverted back to his normal self. That was when Lisanna appeared out of nowhere.

"Lisanna?" Mira saw her sister tied up with her clothes gone.

"Mira! Help!" Mira got up and ran to her sister. That was when she noticed that the Lisanna using Demon Take Over magic was nothing more than a dummy with her sister's clothes on.

"What's going on?"

"This Zaza guy kidnapped me and used what he called my dark side to create that imposter!"

"So then, it wasn't you who attacked Lucy."

"Natsu, I realized that you and I will never be in a romantic relationship. So I decided to just find someone else. That Zaza guy had one of his crewmates manifest my dark self that had my feelings for you stored up and used that manifestation to try and kill Lucy to get her keys if she didn't cooperate." Lisanna exclaimed while trying to get out of her restraints.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry…" Natsu said while looking down to the ground. Remembering all the stuff he said to the imposter when he thought it was Lisanna.

"Forget about it. You and everyone thought that the imposter was me so whatever you said or did doesn't matter. What does matter is-" Lisanna was interrupted when Acnologia rose to the air.

"Natsu! Go! I'll take care of them." Mira said while reverting back to her human form.

"Ok. Be careful." Natsu kissed Lucy briefly and went back to where Igneel and the other dragons and dragon slayers are.

"Lucy, he is sometimes hard to handle, but take care of Natsu. He is a man that cares deeply about his friends. Especially you." Lisanna said while smiling.

"Thanks Lisanna."

 **Plot Twist! Lisanna was actually being held captive by Zaza while an imposter infiltrated Fairy Tail. Hope you like this chapter! Dragon Slayers and Dragons vs. Acnologia! The Dragon King Festival!**


	9. The Dragon King & Celestial Spirit King

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Acnologia used his dragon roar at maximum power and fired it at the dragon slayers and dragons. The result of the attack dealt massive damage to them which sent all the dragons and slayers hurtling towards the ground.

"Damn you Acnologia! You're gonna pay for this!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw his fallen comrades and the other dragons on the ground. Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, and the other dragons were defeated after the black dragon used his breath attack. The dragons were able to reduce the damage using their own breath attack, keeping the dragon slayers alive. Igneel and Acnologia however, were still duking it out when the fire mage came at full speed and intervened.

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" Natsu charges his fist for a brief moment, releasing a large quantity of flames in the process. Afterwards, he punches Acnologia, dealing massive damage to the black dragon, causing part of his leg to disintegrate. Acnologia tries to punch the fire mage with his magic only to be blocked by Igneel's fist.

"Don't you dare hurt my son!" The Fire Dragon King ignites his feet with flames and proceeds to assault Acnologia with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. Acnologia however recovered and charged at Igneel, only for Poseidon to block him with his trident.

"Poseidon!"

"Don't be concerned. I have fought demons, mages and other Gods. I can handle a dragon. Especially this one."

"Strike of the Seven Seas!" Poseidon's trident begins to glow bright, his boy being surrounded by the ocean water. The King then fires seven blue orbs of water that turn into giant hurricanes that circles around the black dragon and attacks him from all sides. Unfortunately, Acnologia survived but reverted to his human form.

"What the…?" Before any could react, Acnologia struck fast at the abdomen and severely injured the Sea King. Luckily the attack wasn't life threatening but it was enough to knock him unconscious.

"That tears it! Fire Dragon King's: Exploding Flame-Edge!" This attack is an enhanced version of the technique that Natsu used to defeat Laxus. Natsu ignites his arms and generates longer multiple torrents of flames from them, which move to hit Acnologia in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion that made contact with the King of Dragons, but didn't have much effect.

"Dammit! He's strong! All right then! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu attacked Acnologia with a barrage of fire punches. Acnologia however was able to counter all of the fire mage's punches with his own.

"Take this! Fire Dragon King's Roar! Iron Fist! Crush Fang! Brilliant Flame!" Each of his attacks made contact but none of them was able to cause as much damage as the demolition fist attack. Unfortunately, Natsu could not use this attack since it depletes most of his magic energy.

"Is that all the Prince of Fire Dragons can do? You're not worth my time." Acnologia charged in and used his unknown brand of dragon slayer magic to punch the fire mage, only for Igneel to use his Dragon Roar attack to send Acnologia crashing towards a wall. Igneel fell to the ground as he used the last of his energy for that one last attack.

"Natsu, that was very reckless!" Igneel said as he scolded his son.

"You should know by now that I never back down from a fight! Especially when it's someone who hurts people!"

"You're father is right young prince. You can't just take on a ferocious enemy like Acnologia with just power alone. You're going to need help." Poseidon regained consciousness and took out what looked like a Fire-shaped Lacrima.

"Poseidon, is that?"

"Yes. This is the Fire Dragon Slayer Lacrima that I wanted to give to my future son-in-law as a wedding gift, seeing that my little girl has told me all about you. It is infused with both the power of your father and another fire dragon named Atlas Flame."

"Atlas Flame? Who's that?"

"He is a friend of mine that is another dragon who survived the Dragon King Festival. Counting him, that makes four survivors. Right now he is inside the palace regaining his strength. But at the moment that isn't important right now. What is important is putting this Lacrima on you."

"Ok then do it!"

"Very well. This will hurt a bit." Poseidon had Natsu take his coat off and face the other direction so that he could implant the Lacrima on his back. He quickly implanted the Lacrima so that it wouldn't cause too much pain to the dragon slayer.

"AHHH!" The fire mage yelled in pain. After a few minutes, the lacrima has fused with Natsu.

"That hurt a lot!"

"It was the only way to implant the lacrima at a faster rate. The normal process would take an hour." Natsu simmered down after hearing this and put his coat back on.

"I guess when you put it that way…" Natsu felt the power surge through him. The powers of both Igneel and Atlas Flame granted Natsu unbelievable power, more than the Dragon Force could ever give him. That was when his whole body was enveloped in flames and created a pillar of fire. Once the fire diminished, Igneel and Poseidon were surprised to see Natsu's new appearance.

"Dragon Slayer Magic – Ultimate Technique: Dragonification!" Natsu has grown horns, giant wings, a tail, and both his hands and feet turned into dragon claws. Most of his skin was covered in red scales. This transformation was stronger than the Dragon Force, in fact, this power was only obtainable when a 1st generation dragon slayer has implanted a dragon lacrima into their body, turning Natsu into a 3rd generation dragon slayer just like Sting and Rogue, the difference being is that the lacrima had the power of two fire dragons.

"Natsu…when did you…?"

"I've only been able to transform into this form only once and that was during the fight between Grimore Heart and Fairy Tail. Since then, I haven't been able to use this technique. Now that I have this Lacrima, I can take on Acnologia!" Natsu exclaimed and flew towards Acnologia who reverted back to his dragon form.

"Fire Dragon King's: Demolition Fists!" Thanks to the power of the Lacrima, Natsu was able to use the attack with both hands. The attack was enough to cause severe pain towards the black dragon. That was when out of nowhere, two dragon roar attacks hit Acnologia.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Natsu turned around to see Draco and another dragon using their breath attack.

"Draco?!"

"Yeah! I'm a dragon slayer! I should be fighting too! Me, and my dragon parent Shenlong (The name of a dragon in Chinese mythology which was the same dragon in Dragonball). Shenlong is an emerald green eastern dragon that is 40 feet long, has stag horns, sharp teeth, long whiskers, red eyes, and has no wings but can levitate.

"Is that?"

"Yes. This is the Celestial Dragon. Both a spirit and a dragon, Shenlong is the most powerful silver key spirit in existence." Before Natsu could say anything, Acnologia rose to the air and prepared to use his own breath attack.

"We can talk later. Right now, we must defeat Acnologia."

"Agreed!"

Natsu, Draco, and Shenlong, charged in and attacked Acnologia before he could unleash his dragon roar.

Meanwhile

Lucy, Mira, Amphitrite, Lisanna, and the rest of Fairy Tail were recovering from their battles but were watching the fight.

"Natsu…"

"Lucy, you shouldn't worry yourself. Your prince is a strong dragon slayer. Especially now that he has transformed." Amphitrite said.

"I know, but I can help it. He is out there fighting for us while I'm here watching." Lucy said while gripping her keys.

"I know what you mean. Whenever I see your father fighting a strong opponent, I tend to worry about his well being. Which is why I always have this ready." Amphitrite took out her scepter and it transformed into a keyblade.

"Mother. What is that?"

"This is the Celestial Spirit King's key. It has been passed down from generation to generation. The first to use it was your ancestor, Anna. She is regarded as the most powerful Celestial mage that ever lived. When she made her contract with the King, he agreed that if he is summoned by any of her descendants, he will fight alongside him or her. It will take massive amounts of magic energy, but do you wish to summon the King?" She asked with a stern voice. She wanted to make sure that her daughter knows what will happen if she summons the King.

"Yes. I want to help Natsu." Lucy said as she took the keyblade from her mother and channeled all the energy she had left to summon the Celestial King.

"King of all Spirits, Lend me your strength. I ask for your power. Now, I beckon you to my side to fight the black dragon Acnologia! Open! Gate of the Celestial Spirit King!" From a bright pillar of light, the King of all Celestial Spirits appeared.

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
